


Life's Mysterious ways

by iamarebel



Series: Life [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Falling In Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarebel/pseuds/iamarebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelbi is the boys’ co-star who plays Bobby’s daughter. She’s great friends with anyone. She’s basically the female version of Jared himself. She’s 27, just found out her boyfriend of five years has been cheating on her, and had newly discovered feelings for her Supernatural Co-star, Jensen Ackles himself. How did her life become this mess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelbi finds out her boyfriend is screwing the red-headed bitch from work

Chapter 1

“And cut! That’s great you guys! Let’s wrap for the weekend and pick up on Monday!” Kim called out. Everyone congratulated each other for a job well done before picking everything up and begin to head home. Shelbi Hurd smiled as she walked to Make-up in order to remove all of it. Her co-stars, the dynamic duo Jared and Jensen, followed her to the mirrors where the girls began taking off their make-up from the day’s work.

“Great job today guys.” Joann commented as the stars took a seat in their chairs.

“Thanks, Jo. We do all right.” Shelbi said with her usual humor in her eyes. The boys smirked and nodded along with their female co-star.

Shelbi had come in on their new season as the newly discovered daughter of Bobby. Arianna Singer was so much like her father she was practically his clone. The opposite could be said about Shelbi herself. She was practically the clone of Jared. Jensen was the usually the victim when the two team up together. Then, Shelbi will team up with Jensen to get back at Jared. All in all, it was a great friendship all around. She was like the piece that was missing from their group. Like the Three Musketeers, she’s the apprentice and Jared, Jensen and Misha are her mentors.

Shelbi checked her phone and saw she had a text message from Nikki.

U need 2 head back 2 ur trailer. We need 2 talk.

What about?

Just get back here ASAP!

Shelbi furrowed her eyebrows as she read the last text message before shaking her head and putting her phone back in her pocket. Jensen looked over and saw her shaking her head.

“Something wrong, Shel?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Nikki said she need to talk to me about something and need to get to my trailer ASAP. So, Jo, are we almost finished here so I can see what my lunatic friend is freaking out about?” Shelbi asked. Joann took a moment to look at Shelbi making sure she got all the make-up off before nodding.

“Yep, you’re good to go, hon.” Shelbi slipped out of the chair and head in the direction of her trailer. She waved to Cliff who was waiting for the boys to get done and to take them home.

Shelbi approached her trailer and opened the door, walking in. Nikki swooped down and attacked her as soon as the door was closed.

“Ok, Nic, what was so important that you needed to talk to me about?” Shelbi asked her blonde-haired friend.

“It’s about Daniel, Shel.” Shelbi tensed when Nikki mentioned her boyfriend’s name.

“What? Is he ok? Is he hurt? What’s going on?” Shelbi demanded, holding her best friend at arm’s length. Shelbi took a moment to look at her friend’s frazzled appearance. She had dark rings under her eyes and her usually neat hair was out of place. Her clothes were rumpled and looked like she hadn’t a decent night’s sleep in a while

“Just look at the photos, ok? I’ll explain everything after that.” Shelbi watched as she took out her phone and opened her photos. Shelbi frowned as she took the phone from her but then it changed to a pained expression. There, on the screen in plain view, was her boyfriend of five years snuggling with some red head on his couch in his apartment. Shelbi began filtering through them, her face becoming even more pained and disgusted as she did. Finally, she set the phone down and sat on the sofa.

“How long?” Nikki had to strain in order to hear her. It broke her heart to hear her friend so broken and sad.

“I don’t really know. This is just from the past week and a half. Once I had enough evidence, I came here to show you. But from the looks of it, he’s been doing it for a while. I’m so sorry, Shellie.” Nikki said, coming to her side and hugging her. After a moment, Shelbi felt the dam break and tears started falling down her cheeks. Nikki just sat there, holding her best friend, as that was all she could do in this moment. Nikki had never seen her so devastated, not since her mother’s funeral when she was 13. She could feel her shoulder’s shaking with the force of her sobs, everything pouring out.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Shelbi pulled away and roughly pulled off the necklace Daniel had given to her for their anniversary. Now, all she felt was anger. She looked at the clock, noting the time. Daniel would be a work right about now. She knew what red head he’d been with. They worked together every day.

“I’m going to see Daniel. I’m done with this shit.” Nikki watched as her friend gathered her coat, her car keys, and phone before walking out of the trailer and to her red Ferrari, Nikki running in order to keep up with her. They both got into the car and Shelbi tore out of the parking lot, passing Cliff and the guys as she did. Jared and Jensen watched as her car went by, concern clearly written on their faces.

“Think she’s ok?” Jared asked.

“I think so. I’ll go over to her apartment later and check up on her. Let’s go, Gigantor.” The boys climbed into the van and closed the door. Cliff looked back at the boys.

“Your girl ok, guys?” He asked shifting into gear.

“We think so. I’m gonna go check up on her later.” Jensen said, leaning back. Though he was calm on the outside, on the inside he was going crazy with worry. Was someone hurt? Was it Daniel? Did he do something to make her that upset? God, did he cheat on her? Jensen clenched his fist at the thought. He like Daniel when he first met him and, even though they’d already been together three years, he had threatened him with bodily harm if he ever hurt her. Just the thought of anyone hurting Shelbi, who was the most bubbly person all around besides Jared, was enough to want to punch anyone who dared to do it. He sighed; no reason to worry until he got the facts. He’d get them later. 

Peering into the window from her car outside where Daniel was working, she fingered the necklace, watching silently as he openly flirted with Danielle, the red headed whore as she labeled her in her head. Nikki stole a glance over to her friend, worry in her eyes. She wanted to voice her objection to this, to wait until Daniel came to Shelbi’s apartment. But the way she was acting, nothing was going to deter Shelbi from her objective.

With one last seething breath, Shelbi roughly opened the door and slammed it behind her, walking to the building. Shelbi had told Nikki to stay in the car, saying she wanted to deal with Daniel on her own. She rushed the door opened roughly, making it slam against the wall. People looked up at the sound, watching as she wanted over to Daniel.

Daniel’s eyes widened when his saw his enraged girlfriend. He’d seen her angry, hell even pissed, but this was something he’s never dealt with. She stopped in front of him, tears forming in her eyes.

“You are such a damned liar.” She said, crack in her voice.

“Babe, let me explain.” Shelbi never gave him a chance, she just threw the necklace down on his desk and turned away, going back to the door. He tried to stop her, but she pulled away.

“Don’t touch me, don’t touch me!” She yelled in disgust.

“Babe, it’s not what it looks like!” he yelled desperately.

“Oh, really?!?” She walked back to her car, angrily wrenching the door open and climbing. Nikki sat in the passenger seat, ready to comfort her friend if need be. Shelbi took a couple calming breaths and started the car, backing out and away from Daniel and his red headed whore. Nikki kept shooting her worried glances but Shelbi kept her eyes on the road as it was the only thing that was keeping her from sobbing uncontrollably.

“I’m taking you home.” Was the only she said to Nikki. And it was in Arianna’s no nonsense voice, the one you did not argue with. Nikki had first experience with that voice. And she didn’t want a repeat. So, all she did was nod. Shelbi was tense the entire ride to Nikki’s place, silence filling the car. She pulled into the driveway and put the car in park.

“You’ll call me later, right? To let me know you’re ok?” Nikki asked, though she knew Jensen would most likely be over later to check up on her. No doubt seeing how upset she was when she left the studio parking lot. Shelbi nodded and gave Nikki a strained smile. Nikki climbed out and gave her best friend one last smile before heading into the apartment. Shelbi put the car into reverse and pulled away, speeding toward her own apartment.

Once there, she locked her Ferrari and up to her apartment. She locked the door behind her and looked around her apartment. She felt a really horrible pain in her chest when she realized that she could see every memory that she made with Daniel here. The pictures, the kitchen, living room, bathroom, bedroom, even the laundry room had memories of Daniel attached to them. Tears started to run down her cheeks unchecked and uncontrolled. Sobs racked her body as she slid to the floor and cradled her face in her hands. What had she done to have this happen to her? This morning started out so well, and now it downright sucked ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelbi and Jensen have a predicament. Then some drinking and sex happens

Shelbi didn’t know how long she’d been sitting on the floor when there was a knock on the door. She thought about ignoring it, but when the knocking became insistent, she finally stood up and walked over to it, wondering if it was Daniel coming over to beg for her to listen; she was wrong. Jensen stood on the other side, a really worried look on his face. Just as he was about to knock again, Shelbi opened the door and looked up at him.

Jensen couldn’t believe the state his best friend was in. Her eyes were puffy and red, her clothes wrinkled, her hair a mess. Something happened, making the alarm bells in his head go off.

“Shel, what happened? Jared and I saw you tear out of the parking lot as if the devil on your tail. You looked really upset” Jensen said just wanting to pull the poor girl into his arms. Shelbi took a deep breath before backing up and letting him inside.

“You want some coffee?” She asked going into the kitchen.

“Uh, yeah sure.” Jensen said closing the door behind him. He took off his shoes, knowing she doesn’t like it when people walk into her apartment with their shoes on. He took a seat at the counter, arms resting on the table watching her make the coffee. Once it was set and going, Shelbi turned to Jensen, who gasped. Her eyes held so much pain and hurt in them that he walked around the counter and took her into his arms. Tears had started to form again when Shelbi thought she’d cried herself out.

“Shellie, what happened? What’s got you so upset?” Jensen wiped away some of her tears, trying to calm the shaking girl down.

“D-d-daniel..” Shelbi gasped out before sobs overtook her form. Jensen frowned at the mention of her boyfriend as he led her to the living room and sitting her down on the couch.

“What about Daniel, Shel? What happened? Is he hurt? Sick?” Shelbi shook her head and took a deep calming breath before looking at Jensen.

“No, but I wish he was in pain. He’s been sleeping with someone else.”

And that sentence was enough to make Jensen see red. Daniel was sleeping with some other girl? After he promised to never hurt his baby girl?

“That’s what Nikki came to talk to me about. Apparently he’s been doing it for a while. She’s been watching them, trying to get enough evidence to show me. I went to his work today and gave him back his stupid necklace. Maybe that red headed bitch can have it.” There was a note of bitterness in her voice.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Was all Jensen said. Shelbi laughed with no real humor.\

“Get the fuck in line, Jen.” She sniffed, wiping the rest of the tears away. “Okay, I’m done. He’s not worth my tears.”

“God, baby girl, I’m sorry. So sorry. I should’ve known he wasn’t good enough for you.” Jensen pulled her closer and just held her. Shelbi buried her face in the crook of his neck, just breathing in his scent. It always helped her calm down when she was upset.

Shelbi dosed off thirty minutes later in Jensen’s arms, not that Jensen minded. He simply sat there on the couch, thinking of ways he and Jared could murder Daniel and get away with it.

A knock on the door jarred him out of his thoughts. Carefully extracting Shelbi, he lay her down on the couch and moved to answer it. He should’ve realized his mistake of not looking in the peephole because on the other side of the door stood Daniel, who became really nervous when he saw that it was Jensen who answered the door.

“Hey, Jensen.” He greeted.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t beat the hell out of you right now. Other than that Shelbi is in the room then again, she would probably join in. What are you doing here, Daniel?” Jensen spit out in disgust. Daniel cringed at the words, red shame coloring his face.

“Please, Jen-“

“Don’t even think about calling me that! Only my friends are allowed to call me that and you aren’t one of them.”

“Please, I just need to talk to Shelbi. It’s not what it looks like!” Daniel desperately cried. Jensen rolled his eyes. God, this guy’s was like a broken record. It annoyed Jensen.

“Listen here, Daniel, and listen good because I’m only going to say this once, you’re gonna walk away because my patience is starting to thin with you. I never liked you, and now I hate you. You’re gonna walk away and you’re not gonna call Shelbi, or come around whenever you feel like, or just show up at the studio. We’ll have your stuff packed up and I’ll call and tell you when to pick it up. You are under no circumstances to contact her, we clear? Because I only have so much restraint and you’ll bet your ass that Jared will flip shit when he hears about this” Jensen said in a low dangerous voice. Daniel went pale at the tone. It was Dean Winchester’s ‘don’t fuck with me’ tone, and it meant Jensen meant business. He hastily nodded and walked way. Jensen closed the door behind him only to jump three feet when he came face to face with Shelbi.

“Shelbi, hey, didn’t hear you.” He squeaked out. She was really good at the ninja crap.

“Yeah, that was the point of nearly scaring you half to death.” Shelbi deadpanned. Jensen would’ve laughed, but then he had an armful of one Shelbi Hurd.

“Thanks, Jen. What you did meant a lot to me. I don’t think I could handle talking to Daniel right now. I think I’d beat him up instead. Plus, I love it when you get all protective. No wonder Danneel kept you around. You have this whole caveman thing going for you.” Sadly, Jensen and Danneel were separated because of all the fighting they’d been doing.

Jensen smiled, “Yeah, well, I’m protective of my friends, especially the pain in the ass ones.” Shelbi laughed and kissed his cheek before venturing into the kitchen to grab them a cup of coffee. Jensen smiled, glad she was feeling better. Shelbi set Jensen’s cup down in front of him, as well as the cream and sugar. She carefully put three spoonfuls of sugar in, mixing in some creamer as she did. Jensen just put in two and some creamer as well before sipping at it.

“So, what did you want to do today? Just veg out on the couch and watch some TV and eat junk food?” Jensen asked. Shelbi thought about it for a moment before nodding

“Yeah, seems like a good idea. You get the movie and I’ll get the snacks” Shelbi shooed him from the kitchen to get everything set up while she grabbed every junk food imaginable. She popped popcorn, grabbed a bowl and poured chips into it, opened the dip, and grabbed two Coronas. Shelbi took the chips, dip, and drinks into Jensen while they wait on the popcorn. Jensen had grabbed the A-Team movie as they both thought it was kick-ass, and Shelbi may have a bit of a thing for Bradley Cooper. So what if she had every movie he’s ever made? That doesn’t mean she’s obsessed with him. Right? Right?

Shelbi grabbed the bag of popcorn once it was done as well before pouring it into a bowl, burning her thumb as she held the bag. She hissed in pain, putting it in her mouth as she threw away the bag and carried the bowl into the living room, placing it next to the chips. Jensen took notice of her thumb in her mouth.

“You okay, Shel?” He asked. Shelbi nodded.

“Just burned my thumb on the bag is all. It’s fine.” Shelbi leaned back on the couch, relaxing into it. “Let’s get this movie started. I want to drool over Brad.” Of course, being in the show biz, Shelbi has met Bradley Cooper. How could you not in this occupation? Shelbi had been lucky Jared had been there to hold back her inner spaz, so she wouldn’t make a fool of herself in front of him which she probably would’ve done. They hit it off quite nicely and became fast friends. They were in such a deep conversation that they never noticed Jared leave to mingle with everyone else.

Jensen rolled his eyes good-naturally, but pushed the play button anyway and the two were soon sucked into the action packed world of the A-Team.

Murdock had just injected BA with the knock out medication when Jensen looked over to Shelbi to find her asleep. Her head was rolled to the side, with a loose grip on her Corona. Most of the snacks were gone from the eating they’d done at the beginning, and her mouth was askew. Jensen smiled glad she was getting some rest after the day she had. After all, finding out that your significant other was cheating on you and then crying uncontrollably was bound to wear yourself out. He pulled the bottle from her hands, setting it one the table. He then manhandled her so her head was lying in his lap, trying to make her comfortable. Shelbi just snuggled closer to him like the teddy bear she was. God, she was so much like Jared it wasn’t even funny. No wonder the three of them got on so well when they first met. She was like the female version of Jared, brunette hair and all. She even mastered the kicked puppy-dog look that put Jared’s to shame. One look at that look had everyone doing whatever Shelbi said. God help them, she had them all wrapped around her finger. He ran a hand threw her hair, just content in watching her sleep.

And no, that didn’t make him a creep. Really, it didn’t. He’s denying the accusations you’re accusing him of. God, the nerve of some people.

Jensen leaned back against the couch getting as comfortable as possible before falling asleep himself, his dreams full of beautiful brown eyes and a happy smile.

The next couple of weeks passed in a haze for Shelbi. Jensen had helped her pack Daniels things and put them outside the door, so that when he came to pick his stuff up he wouldn’t have to come in at all. Though, Jensen did make sure that Shelbi was out when he did since he had no idea what she would do if she saw him and went crazy and try to kill him. Then again it wasn’t such a bad idea. Teach him to never mess with a Hurd ever again.

Jared did in fact flip out when he was told what happened. Like Jensen, he was just itching to get his hands on Daniel’s face and just bash it in. But one look at Shelbi’s kicked puppy-dog look, he caved and promised not to go after the ‘cheating bastard’ as he so lightly put it. Shooting and gone smoothly for the next couple episodes. It was getting close to the hiatus, so everyone was working longer hours in order to get everything done. No one seemed to notice the tension that was happening between Shelbi and Jensen. Ever since the stint with Daniel, they’d become closer, sometimes everyone thinks they’re a couple because of how they act around each other. So, because of that, things had become tense between the two of them. They could hardly look at each other outside of work. Shelbi would take one look at Jensen, who looked back, flush deeply, and high tail it out of the studio back to her trailer, locking it behind her as she did. Jared gave them weird looks, but didn’t comment on it.

But it was quite obvious to everyone that they were attracted to each other, though they weren’t going to act on their feels for one: Shelbi was still reeling from her break-up with Daniel, and two: Jensen, though they were separated, was still married to Danneel. Jensen watched Shelbi leave, a sad look in his eyes. He knew that what was happening between them was starting to affect their friendship. Shelbi could always talk to Jensen about everything, but now it seemed that she didn’t even want to be around him. It hurt to see her so carefree with Jared, laughing and joking, asking about Thomas, Jared’s two and half month old son. Shelbi always cooed over Thomas when Gen brought him to set to visit. They had made him and Shelbi Thomas’ godparents since they were all the best of friends.

One day, after a grueling scene they had to do, Jared took Jensen aside and got right down to business, Padalecki style.

“Ok, Jensen, here’s the deal. You and Shelbi need to confess to each other and get together already because all this sexual tension is starting to get to everyone. Including me, and Gen is getting quite irritated because of it. So, go talk to her before the hiatus begins.”

“Dude, you do know I’m still married to Danneel, right?”

“Jensen, do you really think you’re gonna stay with Danneel after this long apart? I mean, I understand a couple weeks or even a month, but dude you guys have been separated for almost five months now. Don’t you think you should just get divorced, especially with the feelings you have for Shelbi? I don’t think it’d be fair to Danneel.”

Jensen looked at Jared before taking a deep breath and sighing. Jared was right, and that was something he never wanted to admit. With the way he was feeling toward their female co-star, he knew it wouldn’t be fair to Danneel to stay married to her. Jensen ran a hand over his face and nodded.

“You’re right, Jay. You’re totally right.” Jared flashed a dimple smile at him and gave him a thumbs-up. “I’ll call the lawyers office Monday, but for now, I got me a woman to woo.”

Jared stared him for a moment before bursting out laughing. Jensen watched him with a confused look on his face. “What? What’s so funny?” Jensen demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Oh, Jensen. ‘Woo?’ Really, Jen, really? You’re so old school.” Jared said after he was able to calm down. Jensen glared at him before looking away.

“So, I like old school. So what?” He said a small blush adorning his cheeks. Jared’s laughter was his only answer.

So, Jensen decided to try to ask (woo) Shelbi at the party the studio people was putting on for the season wrap before they go on hiatus. He knew it’d been a while since he last did this, but hey, got to get his girl somehow, right?

He had to go alone as Jared wanted to arrive with Genevieve and Thomas. He wore a tailored silk black suit with a green tie that Shelbi had given to him as one of his birthday presents. He wore it because he knew it would bring out his eyes. Shelbi had told him so when he opened it. He arrived about 30 minutes late, but the party wasn’t really underway yet. He gave the valet his keys, tipped him, then went inside. There were plenty of people there already, but not the entire cast and crew. Though he wasn’t really looking at them. He was busy looking for his favorite brunette.

The color green caught his eyes and he turned to his right and just about died and went to heaven. Shelbi stood off to the side, talking with Jim Beaver and Samantha Farris. But what caught his attention was the dress she was wearing. It was floor length bright emerald green. The straps went down her shoulders and you could see just a hint of her cleavage. It fit her body perfectly, getting all the curves right. Her hair was in a beautiful up do, with a lily in the side of her hair, a couple pieces hanging out and sitting on her shoulders. Jensen felt as though he couldn’t breathe. He’d never seen such a beautiful sight before this. Well there was Danneel, but that was before. Now, Shelbi was all he could see at the moment. Jim looked over and smiled, beckoning him over. Shelbi saw his movement and turned to look to where he was waving. Her face broke out in a beautiful smile, making her even more beautiful than Jensen thought possible.

He made his way over and smiled at the three. “Hey, Jim, Sam. Shel, you look….beautiful.” He said awe in his voice. Shelbi blushed at the compliment.

“Thanks, Jen. Sam helped me get ready for the party, and saw this number in my closet, so she got me into it. You don’t look too bad yourself.” They smiled at each other, not seeing Jim’s and Sam’s knowing looks.

“You guys look great.” Jensen said taking a look at Jim and Sam. They smiled and thanked him. Soon, people started to trickle in. Jensen spotted Jared and Genevieve walk in, baby Thomas securely in Jared’s arms. Shelbi smiled and moved to where their Godson was. Shelbi was always insanely happy to see Thomas. You could tell Shelbi wanted her own baby with the way she acted around Thomas and any other baby. Shelbi had once told Jensen that she always wanted to be a Mom, especially once her career was in a good place. She had once thought that Daniel would be the guy she’d have a family with, especially after three years together. Jensen walked over and let Thomas grab a hold of his finger from his perch in Shelbi’s arms. Thomas was a very happy baby, loving all the attention he was getting from his aunt and uncle.

The room was soon full of the people from the cast and crew. Jeffery Dean Morgan came over and talked to his old co-stars and catching up with everything. He hugged Shelbi tightly when he greeted them. Besides Jim, Jeff had become the father-figure that Shelbi didn’t have growing up.

“How you doing, sweetie? These boys aren’t giving you any trouble, are they?” Jeff greeted with a teasing smile. Shelbi smiled and nodded. Jeff had been off doing different things, so they hadn’t really had the chance to see how the other was doing. The Losers had been great for Jeff, shooting his career off and now was doing other movies.

Alona, the girl who played Jo Harvelle, ran over and hugged Shelbi tightly. “Oh my god, Shelbi, you look absolutely stunning! Where have you been hiding this pretty thing?” Shelbi blushed, something that madeher even more beautiful. God, Jensen really had it bad.

“Thanks, Al. You look great too.”

The rest of the night progressed nicely. Eric had brought a huge cake in and made the cast mostly just the main cast parts, and took a picture. Thomas was in the picture, quite happy in his Aunt Shelbi’s arms. The cake was cut and passed out, things of ice-cream laid out on a different table because what was cake without ice-cream. Jensen was debating when to make his move when Jared came up to him, Thomas asleep in his arms.

“The little guys all tuckered out, huh?” Jensen said staring at his godson.

“Yeah, all the excitement made him sleepy. Aunt Shelbi was able to get him to sleep. By the way, have you made a move yet? I’m married, yet I think Shelbi looks absolutely beautiful. It won’t take long for some other guy to come over and try to ‘woo’ her, as you so kindly put it. You need to sweep your woman off her feet.” If Jared didn’t have such a serious face on, Jensen would have burst out laughing at the way he talked; though he had no room to make fun since he was the one using the word ‘woo.’ Instead, he nodded and went in search of the young brunette.

He found her outside, leaning against the railing of the balcony. She held a glass of champagne in her hand, while she looked out to the garden.

“Hey.” He said softly. Shelbi jumped and turned.

“Oh, Jensen, you startled me. I didn’t hear you come out. How’s the party?” She said, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Jensen took off his suit jacket and put it on her shoulders

“It’s going good. What are you doing out here, though? It’s starting to get cold.”

“Oh, you know parties are never really my thing. I never really got into them when I was younger.” Shelbi shrugged a shoulder, taking a sip of her champagne.

“Ah, don’t worry, I promise not let anyone try to drunkenly grope you. I’ll protect you.” Shelbi smiled and looked over at him.

“Really? You?”

“Hell yeah, I’m Dean Winchester, sweetheart. I always stick to my promises.”

“Well, what if I want Sam to guard me instead?”

“You’d rather have Sam? Good luck with that, honey.” They were silent before they burst out laughing.

“Okay, I believe you.”

“About what?”

“I know you will protect me from the drunken groping caused by our co-workers. You’re like Dean Winchester, saving all the damsels in distress and then flirting with them once you made sure they were ok.” Shelbi laughed at the face Jensen had made at being compared to Dean.

“Please, I have way more tact than that. I would rescue them and wait a while before I started to flirt with them, unlike Dean, who’s a total horndog.” They laughed at that, knowing Dean couldn’t keep his eyes to himself, even if he tried. They walked over to the swing and sat down, leaning against as they swung back and forth. They talked about what they were planning on doing when they left for hiatus. Jared and his family were heading back to Texas to visit with Sherri and Gerry. Shelbi was supposed to head to New York to visit with her own family and visit her mother’s grave. Jensen knew what he was gonna do. He had made an appointment with his lawyer to make up divorce papers, so he’d be able to get that done and out of the way. He then planned to fly to New York and present her with her favorite flowers and ask her out on the spot. Hopefully, things will go well and they can finally be together

Little did Jensen know, Fate had different plans in store for him.

By the time the party was starting to close down, Jensen and Shelbi were a little more than drunk. They had started to walk back to Shelbi’s apartment, since it was closest, and Shelbi didn’t want Jensen to get hurt trying to get to his house on his own. Shelbi opened the gate to her apartment and motioned drunkenly for Jensen to follow. Jensen, for the most part, could barely restrain himself from touching her. Shelbi got the door opened and they stumbled through. With one look at Shelbi, knew he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He pushed her against the door and pressed his lips against hers. Her gasp of surprise was turned into a moan as she kissed him back and wound her arms around his neck.

Jensen slid his hands down her back to grab her butt and lifted her up off the ground so her legs could be wrapped his waist. They broke apart when air became needed, and Jensen started to kiss and nip his way down her neck as he walked toward the bedroom, arms tightening around Shelbi as he did. He fumbled with the door knob before he pushed it open and closed it behind him. Shelbi attacked his lips once again, grinding her hips down on his. Shelbi could feel his erection against her thigh as they fell on the bed. She started to claw at his suit jacket while he was trying get her dress unzipped.

Once the jacket was gone, it was pretty easy to get the rest of their clothes off. Jensen, though drunk, was careful not to tear her dress knowing it was something she could bitch to him about. He helped her take his silk shirt off, adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Her hands took a hold of his belt and undid it, pulling the zipper down while he unclasped her bra. He threw the material to the floor and kicked his pants off to the floor, leaving them both in only their underwear. Jensen claimed her lips once more, pushing her back onto the bed.

“God, Shel, you have no idea how crazy you make me. No idea how long I’ve wanted you like this.” Shelbi moaned as he started to kiss down her body, taking her right nipple into his mouth.

“Jen..” She moaned breathlessly.

“I got you, Shel, I got you. I’m gonna take care of you, don’t worry.” He took her mouth again and then entered her swiftly. Shelbi arched up into him, eyes closed in ecstasy, head thrown back on the pillow. Jensen moaned deeply, trying to make it last. After a moment, Shelbi told him to move. He pulled put til only the tip of his cock was in before slamming back in, Shelbi screaming at the pleasure it caused. Soon, Jensen was at a constant, brutal pace that caused astounding pleasure on both ends. He kissed Shelbi hard on the mouth, tongue-fucking her mouth as he fucked her. Too soon, Shelbi pulled away, face scrunched up.

“Jen…oh, god, Jen, I’m gonna…I’m coming!” Shelbi screamed the last part as her orgasm tore through her, her slick channel squeezing his cock. Jensen moaned loudly as he started to pound in earnest. He soon felt his ball start to draw up.

“Shel, oh god, I’m coming, baby, I’m coming!” In three final thrusts, his cock was pulsing into her tight channel, coating the inside with his come. He and Shelbi rode out their orgasms together, moans of pleasure filling the air. Jensen came down from his high and fell on top of Shelbi, who nuzzled his neck where it lay on her shoulder. Jensen kissed her sweetly on the mouth as he carefully eased himself out, Shelbi whining at the loss. Jensen flopped on his back and pulled Shelbi to his, her head resting on his chest. Within minutes, they were both asleep. Neither of them knowing what the consequences of their actions will lead to


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelbi goes home and gets some unexpected news. Meanwhile, Jensen finalizes his divorce with Danneel and then goes to get his girl. He then faints

Chapter 3

There was a pounding behind her forehead as she woke up. Shelbi squinted into the dark of her room and looked at the time. 9:32 a.m. Well, at least the season was done with and their vacation has started. Shelbi started to move only to freeze when she felt a warm body press up against her. She didn’t remember leaving with anyone. The last thing she remembered was talking to Jensen then it kind of just faded out. Oh so carefully, Shelbi turned her head to see who was practically a furnace against her backside. And promptly stopped breathing.

There, in all his naked glory, was Jensen. His hair was messed up from sleep and seemed not to notice his bedmates rising panic. Instead, he simply tightened his grip on her and seemed to pull her closer. While Shelbi would have found this endearing, all it did was freak her out more. Then of all times, her bladder decided to make itself known and now she really had to pee. Knowing how heavy a sleeper Jensen was, she carefully extracted herself from his hold, picked up a shirt from her clothes basket, and slipped it on as she practically ran into the bathroom. Once her business was taken care of, she allowed herself to have a mild panic attack.

Apparently, she slept with Jensen last night when they were both drunk out of their minds. Coupled with the fact Jensen was still married and her new found feelings for him, Shelbi was freaking out about it Thank god they were on vacation so she could quietly slip away and get her head on straight and figure out what she was gonna do about this whole situation. Slowly easing the door open, she poked her head out and sighed in relief when she saw he was still asleep. She quickly dressed, and grabbed her suitcases, glad she packed before she went to the party. Shelbi opened the bedroom door and walked out, closing it behind her. She felt slightly guilty for leaving and not telling him. Quickly, she grabbed a notepad from the coffee table and wrote a quick note before grabbing her keys, phone, and wallet and leaving, shutting the door behind her as she did. Jensen knew to lock up when he left. They’ve done it several times before. Not the sex thing, but the staying the night thing. If Shelbi was gone before he was up, he was to lock up when he left.

Shelbi put her things in the trunk and climbed into the driver’s seat and started her car. She took a deep breath before putting it into reverse and pulling out of the driveway, and toward the airport, her heart breaking with every mile.

Sunlight crept into the room and hit Jensen on the face, waking him. He jerked awake and sleepily took in his surroundings. He definitely wasn’t in his room that was for sure. He didn’t remember going home with anyone. He remembered talking with Shelbi and having a good time, maybe a few too many drinks-wait a minute. Jensen groaned, mentally slapping himself in the face. God, he slept with Shelbi before he even got the divorce finalized. He looked around and noticed it was oddly empty. There weren’t any noised coming from the bathroom, or from the living room or kitchen area. Jensen stood and pulled on his boxers and pants before slowly opening the door and looking out.

There wasn’t a soul in sight. Which was odd because Shelbi’s apartment was usually alive by this time. He walked further into the living room and noticed the notepad on the counter. Walking over, he picked it up and began to read,

Jensen,

I’m sorry we didn’t have time to talk this morning. I had to leave otherwise I would’ve missed my flight back to New York. We have a lot to talk about when we all get back, but for now I just want to take time to think about what happened and the consequences of what happened. No matter what, Jen, you’re my best friend and that’s never going to change. But we seriously need to think about this before we do anything. I’m still dealing with the whole Daniel thing and you need to figure out what you’re doing with Danneel. We’ll talk when I get back, I promise. Just until then, don’t contact me, please.

Love always,

Shelbi

Jensen blew air out through his nose, nodding to himself. He expected as much from the young actress. She would never, ever be the ‘other woman’ in a relationship. The whole thing with Daniel had solidified her decision on that matter. He was glad his appointment with his lawyer was tomorrow and he could everything with Danneel settled and he could go get his girl. He pulled on his clothes and ran a hand through his hair before locking the door behind him as he left and headed to his apartment.

Since his apartment wasn’t that far away, he walked. He had to take his jacket off and role his sleeves up when he started getting too hot. His apartment complex came into view and he was glad to see it. He wanted to take a shower and knew he had to call Jared because the guy would probably be trying to get a hold of him anyway. Probably yell at him for sleeping with Shelbi so early and to congratulate him for getting his head out of his ass. He sighed as he unlocked his apartment and laid his jacket over the couch. He pulled off his shoes and places them by the rest of the shoes and walked into his bedroom. Jensen quickly stripped out of his rumpled suit and went in to take a shower. Hopping in after making sure the water was warm enough, he quickly poured shampoo in his hand and lathered his hair.

As she showered, he could feel his memory of last night come back to him. He remembered how Shelbi felt under his hands, how she came undone when he got her to orgasm and the amazing feeling of her squeezing him like a vice, milking him for all that he was worth. He moaned when he felt his cock start to fill at the memory of Shelbi’s naked skin against his. He took his right hand and fisted his cock, pumping it. He closed his eyes as pleasure shot up his spine. He swiped his thumb over the swollen head, precum dripping out of the tip. He twisted his fist and flicked his wrist and soon was coming all over the bathroom wall, Shelbi’s name on his lips.

Once his heart went back to normal and he came down from this high, he sighed and thumped his head against the wall.

He was so screwed.

Shelbi sighed for the millionth time from her waiting place in the airport. Since she arrived, she’s had a few people come up and ask for a picture and autograph. Her flight had gotten delayed, so she was stuck waiting for another 45 minutes. Shelbi finally took out her phone and dialed Nikki’s number, knowing she was going to chew her best friend out for not calling before taking off.

“About time you fucking called, Shel! I was beginning to think you forgot to call.” Shelbi didn’t even get to think about what she was saying before she was blurting it out,

“I slept with Jensen last night.” Nikki was speechless, which was a first because she never knows when to actually stop talking.

“Wait, wait, back up, Shelbi! What! You slept with Jensen?”

“Yes.”

“As in had sex with him?”

“Yes, Nikki, I had sex with Jensen. I did the one thing I promised myself I would never do, and that’s be the other woman.” Shelbi sank down in her chair miserably.

"But…he and Danneel’s been separated for the last five months right? So, I really doubt that he’s gonna stay married to her, especially with you around.” Shelbi scoffed at that.

“Jensen, leave Danneel for me? I’m not anybody special, Nik. Why would he want someone like me? I mean, hell, we were both drunk off our asses last night when we slept together. So, how do I know that it’s all real and not a one-time thing? Shit, I left a note before I left, thinking there might be something there. God, I’m such a moron!” Nikki sighed into her phone.

“Shel, honey, I love you like a sister, but sometimes I just want to smack you repeatedly upside the head.”

“Hey!”

“Its true! You always look at the negative side of things, thinking its always going to end badly. If Jensen didn’t want you and still want to be with Danneel, then even drunk, he wouldn’t have slept with you. So, him sleeping with you, I don’t think it was a one-time thing. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, hon, and believe me, it’s a look a friend would give to another.” Shelbi sagged in her chair, shoulders slumping.

“I don’t know what to do, Nikki.”

“You need to talk to him, Shel. You guys need to get everything out in the open, then maybe you guys can get your head out of your asses.”

“I’ll talk to him-“

“Hell yeah!”

“-After the hiatus. I really don’t think I could talk to him right now without breaking down or something.” A voice over the intercom came on, announcing that the plane to New York was now boarding. “All right, I gotta go. The flight’s boarding. I’ll call you when I land, all right?”

“Okay, punkin, talk to you later.” The girls hung up and Shelbi grabbed her bags and headed to her gate terminal. The boarding attendant checked her ticket before smiling and welcoming her aboard. Shelbi smiled back in response, though it wasn’t one of her usual bright smiles. She just didn’t have the energy to really smiled at the moment. She greeted the flight attendant and found her seat and quickly placed her luggage in storage above her seat. Once everything was settled, she sat in her seat and sat back relax and enjoy the ride.

The flight to Buffalo was long and she stretched out the kinks in her neck as she exited the terminal. Shelbi walked to the exit where a valet was waiting with her car.

“Welcome back to New York, Ms. Hurd. Here’s the key to your car. I’m sure you’ll find it in excellent condition and up-to-date.”

“Thank you, Mr. Humming.” Shelbi said taking the keys from him.

“I trust your flight went all right, then?” He asked.

“Yes, it did. Had a few kinks in my neck when we finally landed, but other than that, it went well.”

“Okay then, have a good day, Ms. Hurd. It’s lovely doing business with you.” With one last nod to Shelbi, he left to take care of the other customers. Shelbi quickly loaded her luggage into the trunk and hopped into the driver’s seat. She adjusted the seat and mirrors then started the two hour journey to her aunt’s home.

The house came into view when she pulled into the driveway. The lawn was freshly mowed, and both the jeep and the truck were in the driveway. She parked off to the side, turning the engine off. Hopping out of the car, she closed the door behind her and walked to the front door. It opened and a short, dark-haired woman came out.

“Shelbi!” Diane, her aunt, exclaimed in excitement. She pulled her into a hug and hugged her tightly.

“Hey, Di.” Shelbi said, hugging her back.

“Wow, Canada had done wonders for you, huh? You’re so tan.”

 

“It’s only because Joann tells me to. I swear, that woman likes to see me come in red like a lobster.” The two women laughed as they walked into the house. Dave, her uncle, looked up and smiled.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in. I was beginning to think you thought we weren’t good enough for you anymore. How’s the Hollywood life treating you, kid?” He gave her a one-armed hug.

“Good, and no I didn’t forget you, man. I’ve just been really busy with trying to finish up the season.” A young red-headed girl walked in. This was her cousin, Alyssa. She was 20 now and in her first second at college. The girls hugged and then another guys came in. This was Issac, her 25 year old cousin who was an electric engineer. They playfully roughhoused for a bit before they all came into the kitchen to talk and catch up.

“So, how was the end of the season? I just caught it last week and the finale was really good.” Diane said.

“Man, this season was pretty hectic. Eric really worked us overtime. But the end result is great, so I say we deserve this long vacation.”

“And how are the boys? From the video you sent me from your last cook-out, they still act like five-year olds instead of grown men.” With a glance at her husband, she quickly add, “Not that it’s a bad thing.”

“Yeah, Jared and Jensen are good. Thomas is getting so big it’s hard to believe he was born three months ago.” Shelbi smiled at the thought of her Godson.

“Speaking of Thomas, Shelbi, when are you gonna finally find a guy to settled down with. I know you think you have all the time in the world, but with each passing day, it’s another day you might not have kids for good.” All the people in the kitchen groaned. They all knew Diane wanted more grandkids to spoil, though Shelbi was only her niece, she still thought of her like a daughter. Shelbi sighed and rubbed the back her head, looking away. Issac seemed to notice it and made a note to himself to talk about it to her later.

“Ma, come on, leave Shelbi alone. She’d probably not over the thing with Daniel yet.” At the mention of Daniel, Diane’s face seemed to cloud with absolute anger.

“Daniel better hope never to meet me in an empty alley or anything. That was just a horrible thing to do, especially to you, Shelbi. And to think I had hoped he would ask you to marry him. Well, good riddance is what I say.” They all smirked at the way she talked about Daniel. Before, when they were together, she treated him as if he was already part of the family. She once said she could envision what their children would look like. “Real beauties they would be,” she said in a breathy voice just thinking about them. Now, though, Daniel was put on the ‘Diane Ball Shun’ list. Shelbi had laughed herself silly when she came up with that name.

“Well, there won’t be any surprise visits from him. Jensen and Jared made sure of that.”

“Those boys know how to take care of their women.” Shelbi wanted to protest that she wasn’t anyone’s girl, but Diane beat her to it, “Oh, just because both of those two are married doesn’t mean you aren’t any less their girl. You’ve been best friends for the last three years you’ve been on that show. You’ll always be those boys’ girl.”

 

Now that she thought about it, Shelbi realized that she had a point. Jared and Jensen have been her best friends, bother than Nikki, since she came on the show as Arianna Singer three years ago, and it’s been the best three years of her life. Shelbi smiled and they all knew she was agreeing with her.

Shelbi got set up in her old room and took her phone out to call Nikki. After telling her she was fine and she’d see her soon, Shelbi hung up and lay back on her bed. It hadn’t changed since she was here last, so it made her comfortable. She started when there was a knock on her door.

“Yeah?” Shelbi called. The door opened and Issac’s head peeked in.

“Hey, can I come in?” Shelbi nodded and he walked in, closing her door behind him.

“What’s up?” Shelbi asked once he sat on the bed beside her.

“I should be asking you that. What was with the way you were rubbing your neck and looking away? Did something happen?”

‘Crap, he saw that? Of course he did. He’s sees through everything. Well, no time like the present.’ Shelbi sighed and looked up at him. “If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, least of all Diane. Understand?” Issac nodded, though there was confusion in his eyes.

Shelbi took a deep breath before continuing, “I slept with Jensen the other night.”

Issac, for once, was so shocked he couldn’t speak. He then shook his head. “Wait, did I hear you right? You slept with Jensen? As in the Jensen Ackles who plays Dean Winchester?”

“Yes, how many Jensen’s do you think I know?”

“Hey, I’m just trying to get this straight in my head. Wow, I can’t believe you actually slept with him. Isn’t he still married?” Issac asked. Shelbi sighed and covered her face with her pillow.

“God, don’t remind me. Though he and Danneel are separated, I can’t believe I did that.”

“Well, Shel, I really don’t see the problem here. How long have they been separated?”

“About five months.”

“And in those five months has he even mentioned anything about working things out with his wife?” Shelbi shook her head, “So, you shouldn’t feel so bad about this.”

Shelbi shook her head in disbelief at her cousin before smiling. There was a reason why he was so smart.

Two months later…

Shelbi groaned as she leaned against the sink in the bathroom. Once again, she found herself worshipping the toilet gods, emptying her stomach of the little food she’d been able to keep down the past week. She knew her family was worried, hell so was she. She wasn’t sure if she was coming down with something as she didn’t have a fever or any of her usual cold symptoms. She flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out before leaving the bathroom. Only to come face-to-face with Diane. Now you wonder where she got her awesome ninja skills from.

“Diane, hey. What are you doing up this early?” Shelbi squeaked, yes squeaked out.

“Just checking on you since you haven’t been feeling well this past week. Are you coming down with something, hon?” Diane stepped closer and placed her hand on Shelbi’s forehead.

“Mmm, you’re not warm or feverish. Maybe you should call your doctor and make an appointment.”

“Yeah, ok good idea.”

“Today, Shelbi Lynn.” Diane said in a stern voice. Shelbi frantically nodded and pulled out her cell phone to call.

“Family Practice.”

“Hi, my name is Shelbi Hurd and I need to make an appointment to see Dr. Huntington.”

“Ok, there’s an opening today at noon. Is that good for you?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Okay, we will see you at 12.”

“All right, thanks.”

“No problem.” They hung up.

“See, it’s done. I have to gone in at 12.” Shelbi laughed nervously. Diane threw her a curious look before going to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Soon enough, the smell of eggs came in from the kitchen and it immediately sent Shelbi back to worship the toilet Gods. Something she’s very good at recently.

At noon, Shelbi was sitting in the waiting room after she checked in with reception. She was flipping through a magazine when a nurse called her name. She placed the magazine on the table and followed her to the exam room. Once she took her temp, weight, and blood pressure, she said the doctor would be in soon.

Shelbi didn’t have to wait long. Five minutes later, Dr. Huntington walked in, laptop in hand.

“Hello, Shelbi. How are you today?” He asked taking a seat on the stool.

“Good.”

“Good. So, tell me why are you here today?”

“Well, I haven’t been able to keep much down this past week. It didn’t feel like a bug or anything, and I didn’t have a fever, so I felt I would need to get examined.”

“All right. Can you explain your symptoms to me that you’ve been feeling lately.”

“Nauseous, especially in the morning, headaches, fatigue, back pain. Certain smells can set my stomach off.” Dr. Huntington nodded as he listed the symptoms.

“Well, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were pregnant. But let me take a sonogram test just in case.:

“Wait, pregnant? There’s no way-oh, wait a minute.” Shelbi thought back to the night she had with Jensen and groaned as she remembered they didn’t use a condom. “Crap, now it makes sense.” She murmured to herself. He came back with the sonogram machine and turned it on, taking out the wand and the sonogram gel.

“All right, lower your pants a bit and lift your shirt. Fair warning, this stuff is cold, no matter how long it sits at room temperature.” He squirted the gel on the wand and placed in below her abdomen. Shelbi shivered at the coldness of the gel, but didn’t move.

“All right, looks like I was right. Congratulations, you are officially pregnant. I would say you are about 9 weeks.” He turned the screen towards her so she could see it. “See that bean-like figure? That’s your baby.” He said pointing to it on the screen.

“My baby..” Shelbi’s voice hitched as tears started to form.

“From what I can tell everything looks good. I’ll let you get cleaned up and then make an appointment for you with the OB/GYN. You’ll need to get prenatal vitamins as soon as possible.” He cleaned the wand off and took the machine out so she could clean up. As she wiped the last of the gel off, she couldn’t stop thinking, ‘this is me and Jensen’s baby, oh my god.’ Once she was cleaned up, she left the exam room, and walked to the desk where Dr. Huntington handed her an appointment card.

“Here’s your appointment card for next week with Dr. Glen. She’s one of our finest doctor’s and a great OB/GYN to have during your pregnancy. She’ll take great care of you.”

“Thank you, Dr. Huntington.” Shelbi said.

“No problem, Shelbi. Have a good day and once again congratulations.” Shelbi smiled and walked out of the office to her car since her insurance paid for everything. Once she was in the car though, she finally let everything sink in and started to cry in her hands, head against the steering wheel. God, what was she gonna do now?

Shelbi arrived back to the house after five minutes of crying. Her eyes were still a little red, but she managed to get rid of the tears. She sighed and turned off the car and walked inside. Diane was sitting at the table on her computer when she walked in. She was about to ask what the doctor said when she noticed her red eyes.

“Shelbi, what’s wrong? What did the doctor say?” Diane said walking over and placing her hands on her niece’s shoulders.

“I’m pregnant.” She said in a small whisper that Diane couldn’t hear.

“What?”

“I’m..” Shelbi took a deep breath, “I’m pregnant, Di.”

Diane stood there in silence before drawing her in a happy embrace. “Shelbi, that’s wonderful!! How far along are you?”

“9 weeks.” Diane pulled back to look her in the eyes.

“Is it Daniel’s?” She asked. Shelbi instantly shook her head ‘no.’ “Oh thank god. Not that I wouldn’t love this little one any less, but I really don’t want him around for any reason.” Shelbi had to agree with her there. “So, how’s the lucky daddy?” Diane asked. Shelbi sighed and pulled away, crossing her arms over her chest. “Shelbi? Who’s the dad?”

“Jensen.” Shelbi simply said.

“Wait, what? Jensen is the baby’s father? Jensen Ackles? The same Jensen Ackles who you work with? That Jensen?” Diane said. Shelbi nodded, looking away. “Oh, sweetheart…” Hearing Diane say that was what finally broke her hold of tears. Shelbi started crying unconditionally on her aunt’s shoulder as she tried to soothe her distraught niece. They moved to the living room where Diane gently laid her down, after she tired herself out from crying, and threw a blanket over her. Shelbi’s eyes drooped for a moment before closing completely, her breathing starting to even out. Diane shook her head, she really wore herself out. She stood after placing a kiss on her forehead, and went in to the kitchen to clean up.

Not knowing what would be awaiting her a couple hours later.

Jensen, for the last two months, had been going through a divorce, one that went really quickly. Turns out Danneel had met someone she wanted to be with as well and immediately signed the papers. She said they worked better as friends anyway. She wished him luck with Shelbi, and with one last hug, went to join her new boyfriend in Hawaii. Jensen could finally feel like he could breathe again. Though he was unhappy that Shelbi didn’t want to talk to him until she got back, he knew he would deal. So, he spent the last two months visiting his parents and friends. He even drove to San Antonio to visit the Padaleckis’. Both parties who seemed to agree that he was an idot and needed to go get his girl, show her how serious he was about her. So, he got a ticket to New York and packed his things. His parents already loved Shelbi like a daughter, and knew she’d be good for their son. They could see that he and Danneel were never meant to work anything out.

So, after a three hour flight, he found himself hurrying out of the Buffalo Airport and into a rental, on his way to Allegany. The car ride itself was two hours, including traffic since Buffalo was like Philadelphia, only not as much traffic.

Jensen’s heart was beating when he finally pulled up to the house. He had stopped at the flower shop and bought some white roses (Shelbi’s favorite flower) and spend the rest of the drive trying to figure out what he was gonna say when he finally saw Shelbi face-to-face. Taking a deep breath, he carefully picked up the roses and climbed out of his car, going to the front door. He knocked and held his breath. A heartbeat later the door opened to reveal Shelbi’s aunt and the person who raised her after her mother died, Diane. She took a moment to look him over before settling on his face, her eye’s widened in surprise.

“Jensen?”

“Hey, Diane. How are you? You look good.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Is Shelbi in? I need to talk to her, its really important.”

 

“I don’t know if that’s wise” Then, Shelbi came around the corner, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Diane who’s at the...” Shelbi’s eyes widened at the sight of Jensen. “…door?” She finished, arms hung loosely at her side.

“Hey, Shel.” Jensen greeted fondly. Then he noticed that Shelbi was looking really nervous. About what he didn’t know.

“Shelbi.” Diane said.

“Its all right, Di. I’ll have to tell him myself” They shared a look before Diane nodded and walked out of the room.

“Are those for me?” Jensen then remembered that he had the roses in his hands.

“Oh, yea. Here, I remember you telling me that you loved white roses, so I stopped to but some on my way here,” Jensen paused before continuing, “What is it you wanted to tell me, Shel?” Shelbi took the roses and set them on the table.

“You may want to sit down for this, Jen. Its going to be quite a shock.”

“Shel, what’s going o-“

 

“I’m pregnant”

Jensen looked at her in surprise. He thought she was joking for a moment but he saw the serious look in her eyes. Then he did what anyone would do in this situation. He passed


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy news

Chapter 4

Jensen groaned when he finally woke. He sat up and rubbed his head, wondering where the hell he was. Then it all came back. Flying to New York, arriving to Shelbi’s house, and getting the biggest shock of his life, ‘I’m pregnant.’ Jensen looked around frantically and his eyes landed on Shelbi in the recliner, asleep. Pregnant, Shelbi’s pregnant. And he could only guess that the baby was his since she had sex for a while before Jensen. Her hands were resting almost protectively over her stomach where his baby, his baby, would be residing for the next 7 months. Jensen stood and walked over to her, placing a hand over hers, the action jerking her awake. She looked at him sleepily, then recognizing it was Jensen, she sat up more and they just kind of stared at each other.

“How’s your head?” Shelbi asked, breaking the silence. Jensen frowned then touched his head, wincing when he felt the goose egg on the back of his head.

“Little sore, but other than that, its fine.” Jensen took a deep breath, “So, you’re pregnant, huh?” Shelbi looked at him a moment before looking away and nodding. “When did you find out?” He asked.

“Couple of hours ago.” Shelbi looked back at him, “Are you mad?” She quietly asked. Jensen looked at her in shock.

“Mad? Why would I be mad when the greatest thing has happened to me? I’m gonna be a Dad!” He finished excitedly.

“But, what about Danneel?”

“Shel, Danni and I are divorced. We knew it was only a matter of time before it happened. And besides, there’s this great girl I like I might be in love with. And Danni’s has wanted to get with this new guy, so it was a happy mutual decision.”

“And this girl…do I know her?” Shelbi’s heart felt like it was pounding in her chest.

“You know her very well because, Shel, it’s you. I think I’ve been in love you for a while now. Just took me getting my head out of my ass and a push from Jared and everyone to come to you.”

Shelbi felt like she couldn’t breathe, not really believing what she was hearing. “But, why me?”

“Because you’re always there for me and Jared and everybody, you’re smart, funny, witty, and not afraid to be yourself. Why wouldn’t I fall for you?” Jensen’s smiled fondly at her while she gave him a watery smile. He took her into his arms and held her close. “Everything’s gonna be ok, Shel. I promise I will help you with the baby and be a good father to him or her. I promise.” Shelbi choked on her tears as she clung to Jensen tightly. She never imagined this would be the end result of her being pregnant would be. Though she knew he wasn’t the kind to just abandon someone he knocked up, she couldn’t believe he wanted her as well. So, the soon to be family stood there in the living room, just happy to be together. Jensen moved back and looked her in the eyes.

“Move in with me.” Shelbi looked up at him, shock evident in her face.

“What?”

“Move in with me. That way, we can get the nursery ready and everything. Your apartment is too small to have baby live there. Please say you will. Please.” Jensen knew he was practically begging, but he really wanted her to live with him so they could be together during everything in the pregnancy. Shelbi laughed while wiping her eyes.

“Yes, you idot. I’ll move in with you. Just…I’m not a cheap date so you will be taking me out and doing the whole couple thing.” Jensen gaped at her until he saw the amusement in her eyes and started to laugh along with her.

“Don’t worry, babe, I plan on wooing you til you can’t see anything other than me.” Shelbi would’ve laughed, but Jensen’s lips were covering her. Shelbi eagerly kissed him back, giving everything she had in the kiss. And if her foot did that thing where it started to raise cause she was getting a great kiss, well you couldn’t really blame her.

Diane was happy her niece and Jensen were able to work everything out and that they finally got their heads out of their asses. She happily welcomed Jensen to the family and threatened with bodily harm if he treated Shelbi wrong. Jensen swore he would never be unfaithful or hurt her in any way. Jensen just wasn’t that kind of guy. After a couple of hours hanging out, Jensen and Shelbi retreated to her room to go to bed. Since the hiatus was nearly over, they would be flying back together tomorrow. Shelbi had helped Jensen bring in his suitcase and he took a quick shower while she took out his sleep clothes. Shelbi couldn’t help the flutter she felt when he came in, his usually spiky hair damp and flat. She smiled at him from her place on the bed, his bright smile his response. Jensen climbed onto the right side and kissed her cheek. Shelbi hummed in response and lay down on his chest, him lying down on his back, one arm encircling her to bring her closer. She could hear his heartbeat from where her ear was on his chest. The sound of it gently lulled her to sleep.

Their fight left at noon the next day. There was a teary goodbye between Diane and Shelbi, who just chalked it up to hormones. Once she said her goodbyes, Shelbi and Jensen walked to their gate, hand-in-hand. They quickly placed their luggage in the holder above their seats and sat down, their hands entwined on the arm rest. Jensen looked over to Shelbi, who looked back and smiled. Jensen leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips, Shelbi pressing back lightly. She knew that everything would be ok now that Jensen as by her side. They were together, and they had a baby on the way. Shelbi felt like she was on top of the word.

Shelbi sighed as she tried to reign in her emotions. She was five months pregnant and was showing now. The baby had started kicking a while back and they were going to the doctors today to find out the sex of the baby. She knows she should be excited, but right now the only emotion she could feel was anger and annoyance, and that was all directed at one Jensen Ackles. Ever since they got back from New York, Jensen had been taking her out on dates and giving her small gifts of things she like, like Hershey’s chocolate, which now was one of her cravings and they kept it stocked in their kitchen. He’s been on a high ever since they told everyone they were expecting. Their friends were shocked, but soon were congratulating them on their pregnancy. Jared had pulled them both into his signature padabear hug, saying how proud he was that they finally got their heads out of their ass. Eric made sure that she was safe during the more physical scenes as she still refused to use a stunt double. Jensen had tried to argue, but one look from his pregnant girlfriend, and he quickly shut up. He was ‘whipped’ as Jared would say.

But anyway, back to the matter at hand. Shelbi was currently sitting in their OB/GYN’s waiting room, her temper, which only intensified in the pregnancy, was starting to go off. Jensen had forgotten their appointment. After not showing up for like 10 minutes, Shelbi called him and he had started to stutter when she said he was late for the ultrasound appointment. Shelbi had been so angry that she hung up on him and threw her phone in her bag, seething in her chair.

The door to the office opened and one sheepish looking Jensen Ackles walked through. He saw Shelbi and immediately began apologizing. “Babe, I am so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to forget the appointment.”

“But you did.” Shelbi didn’t even try to hide the hurt in her voice. Jensen flinched and placed an arm around her shoulder.

“I know, but you know how busy we’ve been this week with filming. Eric’s trying to get as much done as he can before you go on maternity leave. Plus, with me getting in the director’s chair, my brain’s really been scattered. But I am really sorry that I forgot the appointment. I should know by now that my job comes second to you and our baby.” Jensen kissed the side of her head, and Shelbi couldn’t blame hormones when tears started to form in her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m just a hormonal mess right now. I should’ve remembered that you forget things when you get too into something.”

“Babe, no, I should’ve been paying more attention to you. Pretty soon this little one is gonna be here and he’s gonna need both our undivided attention. So, from now on, I’m taking on any more work than necessary. And I’m not gonna take a no for an answer. OK?” Jensen said. Shelbi smiled and nodded. They kissed, glad everything was smoothed over. Jensen sat back, but kept his arm over her shoulder. The nurse called them in and had Shelbi step onto the scale and took her temperature and everything and left saying the doctor would be in soon. Shelbi relaxed in the table, her hand encased in Jensen’s. She could tell he was nervous, as was she. They knew the baby was healthy, but they were still nervous about knowing the gender. They hadn’t decided on any baby names yet, but Shelbi had a few picked out. She just hoped that Jensen like them as well.

Dr. Hunter walked in, smiling at the happy couple. “Hello Shelbi, Jensen. How are you two today? Excited to finally make decision on the nursery color?” He joked as he set up the machine. That was why Shelbi like Dr. Hunter. He liked to be relaxed around his patients. There was none of that cold doctor persona most doctors have. He grabbed the mouse and squirted the gel on it. Shelbi was prepared when it touched, already used to it by now. He started moving it around, trying to get a good positioning of the baby on the screen. After a moment, he let a noise of triumphant and had them look at the screen.

“See right there? Looks like you two have a baby boy on your hands. Congrats.” He took a couple more pictures to make sure the baby’s development was going well. He then printed a couple out to the give to his patients. Shelbi was staring the sonogram, not really believing what she was seeing. A baby boy. Jensen looked as equally happy. Though he would’ve been just as happy with a girl, he was glad it was a boy. He always wanted one so he could teach him football and baseball, talk to him about girls. Just all the things dad’s talk to their sons about. The happy couple shared a look full of love and devotion, one that many of their friends would make fun off because they were so sappy.

“A boy, Jen. A baby boy.”

“Yeah, Shel, I know.” Jensen paused for a moment, “Well, at least now Thomas will have a playmate. They’ll be the best of friends.”

Shelbi smiled, knowing it was true. They quickly cleaned up and went to Dr. Hunter’s office. He was quite happy with how well the baby was developing. There weren’t any problems so Mother and fetus were perfectly healthy. He told them to he’d see them in about 3 weeks. They thanked the doctor again and left after making the appointment with the receptionist. They walked out, hand-in-hand with huge smiles on their faces. They couldn’t wait to tell everyone when they go into work tomorrow. The couple went to their favorite café to pick up some tea since Shelbi didn’t want to drink any coffee while she was pregnant because she wanted to be extra careful. Jensen, being the best boyfriend/future father that he is, has also given up coffee. It seems that the excitement of being a father in four short months made him wide awake in the mornings. He was always up before Shelbi to make her breakfast in bed so she could rest in the morning as when she gets up too fast, it usually triggers her morning sickness.

They had to head back to the studio to finish up some scenes, so they decided they’d tell everyone after. Jensen drove since he didn’t want her to drive in case something happened. It was midday so it was kind of heavy traffic but it didn’t make them late for work or anything. They talked about finishing painting the nursery. It was a neutral color, so they wouldn’t try to freak out about the color for the baby. They didn’t need anymore stress then they already had while waiting for their new arrival. As usual, Jared was the first to greet them when they got back. Like the puppy they all think he used to be in a past life, using those damn eyes of his, he wheedled the news out of them and happily congratulated them. He said he was happy now that Thomas would have something to a best friend once their boys were older. That’s the price they’ll pay for their parents being the best of friends. Alona happily congratulated them, hugging them tight, telling Shelbi she couldn’t wait for the baby shower. Shelbi had mentally shuddered at the thought of the soon-to-be shower, and managed to cover up her horror before Alona saw. Though the knowing look from her friend showed that she saw it. After a couple minutes of talking, Shelbi pulled away so she could call Nikki, after all, she was still her very best friend.

Nikki picked up on the first ring.

“Hey, Shel. How’d the appointment go?”

“Great. The baby’s healthy and everything.” There was silence before Nikki, ever so impatient, broke it.

“Well, what is it?” Shelbi laughed as she placed a hand on her swollen abdomen.

“It’s a boy” Shelbi then had to take the phone from her ear because Nikki started squealing loudly in the phone.

“I knew it! I knew it! My intuition on these things never fails! Jess so owes me 10 bucks.” Nikki said absolute glee in her voice. Shelbi smiled when she mentioned her girlfriend, Jess Raney.

“Should’ve known you’d be betting to see what my child is, Nicole.” Shelbi said in a mock stern voice. Nikki’s laughter filtered over the line.

“You know me so well, Shel. I can’t wait to meet my little nephew. Oh, he’s going to be so adorable between you and Jensen. Brown hair with green eyes, oohhh, Blonde hair brown eyes with Jensen’s smile or your dimples. Oh, the possibilities are endless!” Shelbi laughed, causing Nikki to laugh as well. They spoke for a while longer before she hung up and went back to the studio.

Jensen smiled when she came back, arm immediately going around her shoulders while hers went to his waist. More people came over to congratulate them. Alona had squealed in excitement when she arrived, and started to talk about planning the baby shower now that they knew what it was. Shelbi had to stop herself from visibly shuddering. When Alona plans something, she can sometimes go a little overboard. Like for her 27th birthday, Alona had made this huge surprise party for her and completely went all out on the decorations. Though, the cake was pretty epic and delicious too. No way would she say no to cake as awesome as that.

Jeff had come to congratulate them. He’d been in town doing some stuff and decided to visit everyone on the set. He’s also been the last to know Shelbi and Jensen were together, and pregnant as well.

“So, I heard. I baby boy. Guys. Congrats you two.” Jeff said. Shelbi smiled, glad to be surrounded by such awesome people.

“Thanks, Jeff. It means a lot.”

To Celebrate the new baby, Eric let everyone go home early once he congratulated them himself. He clapped Jensen on the back and hugged Shelbi, careful of her expanded stomach. The two proud parents waved to everyone and headed back to their car to head home and get started on the nursery. Jensen held her hand tightly as they drove home, feeling so blesses to have this wonderful person in his life after all the trials and errors they’ve gone through. Jensen thought back to the ring box in his sock draw in their bedroom and smiled secretly. Shelbi looked over and gave him a weird look at the smile on his face. Thinking it had to do with the baby she shrugged and went back to looking out the window. Little did she know that Jensen was going to make her the happiest person in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a baby shower and a little proposal

Chapter 5

Shelbi sighed as she sat up in bed, rubbing her lower back. At six months pregnant. She started to feel achier than ever, mostly in her back and ankles. Jensen tries to give her as many back and foot massages as he can, but because of the hours the crew’s been pulling Jensen’s been coming home practically dead on his feet, yet all he thinks about is Shelbi and what he can do to make her and Jaysen more comfortable. Shelbi had decided to combine to combine Jared and Jensen’s names because before everything they were her best friends. So, it was decided they’d name him Jaysen Tristan-Ross Ackles. Jared had taken a moment to let it sink in, before wrapping them in his arms and whispered a tearful, ‘thank you.’

And it’s always a huge moment when you get Jared Padalecki to shed a tear.

Shelbi carefully stood from the bed, careful not to wake Jensen, and began to waddle around cause that’s all it seemed she did nowadays was waddle. Jensen thought it was cute. He still has the bruise on his arm from where she punched him. She hated the way she waddled.

Bracing a hand on her lower back, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to get the heating pad. That seemed to help her backaches as well.

But really, nothing could beat a Jensen Ackles massage. Really, nothing could.

Heading into the living room, she plugged in the pad and turned on the TV, making sure it was low enough it wouldn’t bother Jensen. Once the pad was warm enough, Shelbi placed it behind her back and leaned against it, sighing in relief at the heat. She put her feet on the table and went back to watching TV.

Jensen sighed in his sleep as he rolled over, his arm searching for the warm body next to his only to find it empty. He blearily opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked to the bathroom and didn’t see the light on, so Jensen stood from the bed and made his way downstairs. Upon entering the living room, he saw Shelbi on the couch, feet up, heating pad on, and a bowl of chocolate ice-cream with pickles and horseradish sauce. Jensen made it once and nearly threw as he did.

“Shel, hey, what are you doing up?” Jensen asked sitting next to his girlfriend.

“My back was killing me, so I came downstairs to get the heating pad. Plus, I was hungry.” Shelbi said holding up the bowl.

“Why didn’t you wake me? I could’ve given you a back rub. I know Jaysen’s been moving a lot more lately.” Jensen laid a hand on her swollen abdomen and rubbed circles over her night shirt.

“I didn’t want to wake you. You came back all tired and practically dead on your feet.”

“Yeah, but I like doing things for you. I like giving you back rubs. Even if I’m dead tired, it makes me happy to make sure you feel better.” Jensen had her turn so her back was to him and he started to knead the muscles in her lower back. Shelbi let out a groan of satisfaction as he made the aches go away. She hadn’t had much of a sex drive since entering her third trimester as she thought she was too big or fat to even be pleasing enough to have sex with Jensen. At the beginning was like she couldn’t get enough of him.  
But Jensen makes sure she knows she’s just as beautiful. He had made love to her the other night, having her on top because it’s so much more comfortable and helped her find her way to orgasm. Shelbi had collapsed in his arms, content to just stay like that with Jensen still inside her, knowing who she belonged to and feeling so loved.

But at this moment, Shelbi felt no need to have sex. All she wanted was for Jensen to make the aches go away and that’s what he’s doing. At 3 in the morning when he’s dead tired and still taking care of his pregnant girlfriend.

Jensen smiled when heard her, glad he was at least helping ease her discomfort a little. It maybe their baby, but Shelbi was doing all the work right now and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. He kissed her shoulder when he was done, “Come on, babe, let’s get back to bed.” Shelbi nodded even as he stood and took the bowl and turned off the heating pad.

Shelbi waited until he came back so he could help her stand because at six months pregnant, it was hard to stand up by yourself and not fall over. Jensen carefully pulled her up and led her to their bedroom, his hand on the small of her back. Shelbi carefully sat on the bed and pulled her feet onto the bed as Jensen took his side of the bed. She lay her head on his chest so her ear was over his heart. Jensen wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing soothing circles over the shirt covered skin.

“Good night, Jen. I love you.” Shelbi said sleepily.

“I love you too, Shel. Good night.” He looked to where his son was residing and smiled, “And I love you too Jaysen. Don’t give your mommy too much trouble, all right? Daddy loves you. Good night, baby boy.”

Jensen dropped a kiss to her forehead before falling asleep himself.

\---------  
When Shelbi arrived at the set for her baby shower, she could tell Alona had only kept herself in check with the decorations. Probably because Eric threatened to fire her if there were anymore decorations than necessary. Thank God for Eric Kripke, and who knew she’d ever be thinking like that. Practically everyone she knew was there. Co-stars, guest stars, her aunts, and Jensen and Jared’s mothers since none of the guys were allowed at the baby shower. Genevieve with baby Thomas, Sera, Samantha Smith who played Mary Winchester, Sam Ferris, Katie, Lauren Cohan, Adrianne, and a ton of other people who she’s come to become friends with and worked with. They all congratulated her and Jensen for their bundle of joy and squealed with excitement when she finally announced the name. Genevieve especially because she knew how much that meant to Jared. There were a lot of the usual baby things. Diapers, onesies, baby wipes, baby powder, raddles, pacifiers, a blanket made by Genevieve who said a baby should have a home-made blanket to sleep with.

The cake was pretty epic. It was half chocolate half vanilla with butterscotch icing with blue bows and rattles on it. She hugged the hell out of Samantha, knowing it was all her doing as she was really good at the whole baking thing. They got started on opening the presents and Shelbi was really thankful for all the diapers and wipes she received, as well as the onesies that would fit Jaysen once he arrived in the world. They had games that they had a lot of fun playing as well. And Shelbi was completely satisfied with the way the cake turned out as it was equally delicious.

The girls hung out for a bit before leaving. Genevieve leaving first so she could put Thomas down for his nap.

Shelbi kissed her godson goodbye then went back to help the others clean up. The guys had arrived to help load the baby stuff in the back of Jensen’s truck. Shelbi thanked her friends again, especially Alona, for the wonderful shower before following her boyfriend and climbing in.

“Ready to go, babe?” Jensen asked. Shelbi nodded and they headed home. Jensen made her just go inside so she could rest while he brought in the baby stuff. And while she wanted to argue, she also knew better to argue with Jensen when he was in Papa Bear mode. So, grabbing her bag, she waddled inside and sighed contently as she sat down on the couch. She watched in amusement while Jensen went back and forth, bringing in the baby stuff to be put in the nursery. By the time he was all done, he was all sweaty as he plopped down on the couch by his girlfriend.

“Man, I’m exhausted.” Shelbi, though she knew it was true, had to argue.

“You’re exhausted? You try carrying another life inside you every single day. Your kid likes to keep me up most of the night with all his kicking he does. All he does during the day is sleep, so he’s awake at night. It’s a nightmare and I’m tired just walking from our room to the kitchen.” She said in it with such a straight face that Jensen thought she was serious, but he could see the tiniest bit of smile peeking out.

“Oh, you’re so totally right, babe. I’m sorry.” Jensen mocked while kissing her hand.

“That’s right. I’m always right. And don’t you ever forget it.” Shelbi smiled and kissed him on the lips. Then she withdrew with a grimace.

“What?” Jensen asked.

“Jen, you know I love you and all, but you reek. Go take a shower before you even think about getting into bed with me tonight.” With that, she stood and waddled up the stairs, leaving an offended and flabbergasted Jensen in the living room.

Shelbi was settled in bed when Jensen came into their room, freshly showered as requested. He was wearing an old pair of his favorite flannel PJs, with no shirt. Sure, she had little to no sex drive really now, but that didn’t mean she didn’t appreciated the miles of golden skin he had, as well as the nicely toned abs, chest, and arms he had.

“Uh, babe, you got a little drool right here.” Jensen teased pointing to the side of his mouth. Shelbi snapped out of her trance, hurrying to wipe the drool away only to realize there was none. She mock-glared at her boyfriend, who laughed and bent over to kiss her sweetly. And really, she could never stay mad at him. Jensen pulled back and he suddenly looked nervous. Like the time he and Shelbi announced they were pregnant to their fans at one of their conventions and he got really fidgety and sweaty just trying to get the words out.

“What?” Shelbi asked.

“Close your eyes. I have something to ask you.” Jensen said.

“What? Jensen, what’s going on-“

“Just trust me, Shel. Now, close your eyes and keep them closed til I tell you to open them.” Shelbi looked at him weirdly before nodding and closing her eyes. She heard him walk over and open his dresser, take something out, close it, and felt him beside her. Then,

“Ok, open them.” Shelbi opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Jensen was on one knee, holding a ring box in his hand.

“Shelbi, you’ve been the best friend I could ever ask for these past three years. You were always there for me when I was down or needed someone to hang out with. I think I fell in love with you the day I met you, even though I was still with Danneel at the time. I can’t even tell you how happy I was when you told me you were pregnant. I think that was happiest day in my life. And we’re going to be welcoming a beautiful baby boy in a month or so, so I decided to take the next leap with you. So, Shelbi Lynn Hurd, will you marry me?” He said as he opened the ring box. It was a simple ring, silver with a Garnet stone at the center stone and a small diamonds on each side. Shelbi had to put a hand over her mouth to stop the choked sobs from coming out.

“Yes, oh my god, yes, a million times yes!” She finally said. Jensen’s smiled was brighter than anything she’s ever seen and he pulled her into a kiss, taking out the ring and placing it on her left ring finger.

“Oh, my god. This is possibly the second most best day of my entire life.” Shelbi laughed as he carefully picked her up and hugged her as tightly as he could without actually hugging her. “Thank you, Shel, thank you for making me the happiest man alive.” He kissed her head, smiling at hearing her giggle.

“Yeah, well, you’ve quite possibly made the happiest woman alive, Jen. I love you.”

“I love you to, Shel, I love you to.” There were a second of blissful silence before they felt Jaysen kick from where he resided, making his parents laugh.

“I guess someone is feeling left out.” Shelbi said placing a hand on her swollen abdomen.

“Is that so? Are you feeling left out, Jaysen? Don’t worry, mommy and I are going to love you just as much. You have nothing to worry about.” Jensen said, bending down to speak to her stomach. Shelbi smiled, taking in the picture, so happy to finally have the family she’s always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51El3g1DcOL.jpg. this is the picture of the engagement ring


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes the baby

Chapter 6

Shelbi sighed as she lounged in her and Jensen’s bed, hand rubbing circles in her swollen abdomen. She had gotten close to her due date and the doctor ordered bed rest, which caused her to whine about it, but did it anyway because she didn't want to endanger Jaysen.

She smiled when Jensen walked in, a tray of food in his hands, with a simple white rose in his mouth. He looked so dorky she couldn't help but laugh at her fiancé. He waggled his eyebrows and crossed to the bed, laying it over her legs. Pulling out the rose, he held it in front of her, “For you, milady.” He said in a British accent. Shelbi smiled and took it.

“Thanks, its beautiful, Jense. And what do we have for breakfast today, Chef Ackles.”

“Today, we have a fantastic French toast with strawberry syrup, some turkey bacon, orange juice, and some sliced apples. Enjoy.” He bowed in an exaggerated movement, sweeping his hand over the tray. Shelbi laughed and happily dug in. Hey, she loved strawberry syrup; it was one of her normal cravings! Jensen picked from the tray as she ate, stealing pieces here and there. When he kissed her, he could taste the sticky sweetness on her lips. With one last kiss, he picked up the empty tray and carried it downstairs. Shelbi sighed in contentment. Jensen had taken paternity leave from the show, so they had postponed it until after the baby was born. He’d been hovering nonstop since he went on leave, making sure she only got up to go to the bathroom and to bed. But, secretly she loved it when he mother henned.

Just as she lay back to close her eyes, there was a sharp pain in her side. Wincing, she sat up and rubbed at where it came from. “You playing soccer or something in here, Jaysen? Be a good boy and stop kicking mommy, OK?” Rubbing circles across her abdomen, Shelbi tried to relax, then 10 minutes later, another strong pain came, causing her to curl up. “OK, so I don’t think that’s you, baby boy. I think that was a contraction. You ready to come meet your parents, huh?” Shelbi carefully stood from the baby, now just noticing the wet spot on the floor. ‘Damn, I thought it was just sweat from sitting in bed all the time.’ Bracing a hand on her lower back, she walked out the room and went to the top of staircase, standing at the top, just as Jensen was coming up.

“Babe, what are you doing out of bed? You’re supposed to be resting.” Jensen said walked quickly to her side.

“Sorry, it’s just I think I’m in labor.” Jensen’s face paled.

“What? When did you go into labor?”

“I think a couple hours ago. When I got up, there was a wet spot on the bed and I guess I thought it was just wet from me sweating so much from just sitting in bed. That’s probably what the discomfort I’ve been feeling n back from.” She stopped as another contraction hit, causing her clutch her belly and bend over and try to breathe through the pain. Jensen held her hand and waited for it to pass. Once it did, his hand was about ready to fall off.

“OK, you just sit tight. I’m gonna go grab the go-bags and then we’ll head to the hospital. Be right back." Jensen ran back to the room and grabbed the go-bag from the closet before returning to Shelbi's side.

"OK, you ready to go?" He asked. Shelbi nodded and grabbed his hand. Together they made it to Jensen's truck and drove quickly to the hospital. He held her hand when another contraction hit just as they came into the town. Jensen didn't realize he was speeding until there were flashing lights in his mirror. A cop car.

"Damn it!" Jensen cursed as he pulled over.

"Jensen, its OK. Just tell him I'm in labor and we can go. Simple as that." Shelbi said, squeezing his hand lightly. He smiled and squeezed back. The cop came over and knocked on his window.

"Son, did you realize you were speeding in a 35 zone?"

"No, sir, I didn't, but you see my fiancée is in labor and I need to get her to the hospital." Cue strong contraction and extreme pain in Jensen's left hand.

"Oh my, you go on son. Get your fiancée to the hospital."

"Thank you!" Jensen yelled out as he pulled away from the curb and sped off to the hospital. He finally pulled into the emergency entrance and parked in a safe spot before grabbing the go-bag and getting out and helping Shelbi out of the truck. He kept a hand on her back as they walked in.

"Hi, I called a little bit ago. My fiancée is in labor." Jensen said when they walked up to the front desk. The nurse smiled and had another nurse bring a wheelchair over and they took her to labor and delivery.

"All right, Shelbi, get changed into that gown and then we can do some measurements and see how dilated you are. I'll be right back." The nurse said with a small smile before walking out and closing the door behind her. Jensen set the bag in the chair and went to help Shelbi out of her clothes and into the gown. Once the gown was on, he helped her lay down on the bed. There was a sheet of sweat already on her forehead from the amount of pain she was in. He used a cloth to wipe her forehead and she smiled gratefully at him. There was a knock on the door and the doctor and nurse came in.

"Good morning, Shelbi, Jensen. How are we doing today?" He asked pulling out her chart and going about doing the measurements.

"Pretty good. We can't wait to meet our baby boy." Shelbi said sharing a smile with her fiancé.

"That's great. All right, feet up on the stirrups and scoot down. I'm gonna check to see how far dilated you are." He pulled on gloves while the nurse placed a blanket over her legs. "Ok, here we go." Shelbi held Jensen's hand tightly, nervous all of sudden.

"All right, looks like this is progressing fairly quickly. You are 6 centimeters dilated and 80% effaced. It won't be too long until you’re ready to start pushing. Did you want to use the epidural?"

"No, no drugs. I want the birth process to be as natural as possible." Shelbi said while Jensen playfully rolled his eyes.

"She's into all things natural." He teased. Shelbi smacked his arms as she took her feet off the stirrups and sat up.

"So, I suggest you both get comfortable. Though you've progressed much, you're still in for quite the wait. I'll be back in about an hour to check the progress again." With that, he turned and walked out the door.

Shelbi sighed as she relaxed on the bed and looked over at Jensen. "You ready for this?"

"Is any parent ready to have a kid?"

"No, I guess not. No matter how much you read or classes you take, parenting is a learning experience. I think as long as we have each other, we'll be just fine."

"Yeah, no matter what. We'll get through this together, as a family. You, me, and Jaysen." He brought the hand in his up to his lips and kissed her engagement ring.

She smiled before a grimace shot across her face and she sucked in a breath, tightening her grip on his hand. Jensen winced, but kept his mouth shut. After all, she was in a lot more pain than he was at the moment. He prayed that this word progress quickly. He never liked seeing Shelbi in pain.

That's how it went for at least two more hours. And Shelbi had started to threaten Jensen to never come near her again when the contractions became more painful. Jensen shuddered at how serious she sounded, but kept giving soothing words to her as he sat behind her, rubbing her back.

Jensen had called everyone so they were sitting in the waiting room. They had laughed when they heard Shelbi cursing out Jensen, knowing all too well what happens during the labor part of the process.

Finally, two hours later, Shelbi was finally ready to start pushing. They had Jensen scrub in with them before they started the procedure, then they began. He had Jensen stand behind her so she could use him as a support. Two of the nurses held her legs to the side and if Shelbi hadn't already been in so much pain, she would have felt totally exposed.

"All right, Shelbi. On the next contraction, I want you to bear down and push. Ok?"

Shelbi nodded. The contraction came and Shelbi bore down with all her might, her hands on the rails on the sides of the bed. She sat back when the contraction was done, glad for the reprieve. "Oh, god, I am never doing this again."

"Let's get through this one first and then we'll see about another in a couple years."

A contraction cut off her reply and she bore down again, breathing heavily through her mouth. "I swear to God, you ever come near me again with your dick, I will chop it off! Motherfucker!" Shelbi collapsed back into his chest, sweat dripping down her forehead. The doctor and nurse laughed at Jensen's expression at the thought of little Jensen being cut off.

"All right, Shelbi, I am starting to see the head, so it’s starting to crown. Just keep pushing."

“I AM PUSHING, YOU MORON!” Shelbi screamed out as another contraction came. Jensen winced at the volume but kept his mouth shut. He really didn't want to be in doghouse any more than he already was. Shelbi slumped back against him, trying to catch her breath before the next contraction hit. Jensen wiped her forehead and whispered words of encouragement to her. She winced when the next contraction hit and pushed again with all her might, trying to push the baby from her body.

"Ok, a couple more pushes and you'll be done. The head's head now we just gotta get the rest of the body out. On the count of three, one two three, PUSH!" Shelbi pushed again and she could feel the baby leave her, making her slump back, completely exhausted. Once the doctor cleared the baby's throat and nose, one Jaysen Tristan-Ross Ackles made his presence known to the world. Shelbi lifted her head up and smiled at the sight of their son.

"Jensen, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked. Jensen nodded and happily cut the cord before the nurse's took Jaysen to clean him. The nurse brought him back and was put in his Father's arms. Jensen looked down at the little life that he and Shelbi created and could feel tears of joy in his eyes. He brought him to Shelbi so she could see her son.

"Look, Shel, look at Jaysen. Isn't he beautiful?" Shelbi sat up and carefully took Jaysen in her arms, cradling him in her arms against her heart. "Welcome to the world, Jaysen. I'm your mommy and this is your daddy. And you are safe and you are so very loved." Shelbi kissed his forehead when his made a gurgling noise. Jensen smiled, sitting on the bed next to his little family.

30 minutes later, while Jensen took Jaysen out to show everyone, Shelbi delivered the placenta. After that, once she was cleaned up in a new gown, she was put in a new room.

Jensen smiled as he walked out, holding his son in his arms. Everyone stood, eagerly waiting to see the newborn.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my son, Jaysen Tristan-Ross Ackles." He carefully turned so everyone could see the infant. The girls made cooing noises while the guys clapped Jensen on the back, congratulating him. He stayed with everyone until the nurse told him they'd moved Shelbi to a room and that she was ready to see them. He waved to everyone who promised to come back later with gifts. Jensen walked to Shelbi's room, softly singing to Jaysen. Shelbi was sitting up in bed, eagerly holding her arms out for their son. Jensen placed him in her arms, carefully sitting on the bed beside her.

"We did good huh?" Jensen asked, looking down at the baby who was making baby noises.

"Yeah, we did. And for the record, I didn't mean that. I do want more children in a couple years. All the pain was completely worth it to finally see him." Jensen chucked.

"Good to know I won't be losing little Jensen anytime soon then."

"Honey, if anyone wanted to harm little Jensen, they'd have to go through me. That thing gives me babies and no one is going take that away from me." Shelbi said, looking up at Jensen with a semi-serious look her eyes. Jensen smiled in relief and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, I'll do my best to keep little Jensen safe and sound. Wouldn't want to keep my woman unhappy with no more babies, now would I?" Jensen said. Shelbi laughed and nodded.

"You do that, dear." They're attention were diverted by Jaysen, who started crying out. A nurse came in, a burp bib in her hands.

"Looks like its time for the little guys first feeding. Do you need any help getting him to latch on?" She asked handing Jensen the bib. Shelbi shook her head as she re-positioned Jaysen so his mouth was by her open nipple.

"Nah, I read everything and anything about breastfeeding while I was pregnant. Plus, my family gave me some helpful tips, so I should be good. I'll call if I need anything, though."

"All right. Just call if you need anything." The new parents didn't notice her leave as they watched Jaysen latch onto the nipple and begin sucking in earnest.

"Wow, look at him go. He must've been really hungry. He's got an appetite like his mama. And like his uncle Jared." Jensen said watching Jaysen eat. Shelbi smiled and nodded. She switched him to the other side to continue eating. Eventually, he pulled off and Shelbi handed him to Jensen to be burped. Placing him on his shoulder with the bib, Jensen gently patted his back for a bit before Jaysen let out huge burp. Jensen laughed out loud when he did, surprised. "Wow, nice one buddy. You'll probably be competing against Thomas, Jared, and your mama in the burping contest." Shelbi just stuck her tongue out at him and watched as he set Jaysen down in the basin by Shelbi's be. Once he made sure Jaysen was fine, he walked over to Shelbi and sat down beside her. He then leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. Pulling back, he said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Shelbi asked confusion on her face.

"For giving me this precious gift, for loving me, for just being you and letting me be with you and love you. God, do I love you, Shel." Shelbi laughed and kissed his nose.

"No worries here, Jen. I love you too. And I should thank you for loving me. For the longest time I thought I didn't deserve to be loved by anyone and you showed me that I do deserve it. Thank you...for everything." They kissed again, happy for their family to be finally complete.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new parents finally bring their bundle of joy home and are now a complete family. includes cute boy onesies from Shelbi's family, a beautiful feeding time in the middle of the night, and a surprise wedding date.

After spending a couple days in the hospital resting, the doctor gave Shelbi and baby Jaysen the ok to head home. Jensen had grabbed the gifts and balloons, heading to the car to pull it around. A nurse had come in and, with much complaining from Shelbi, got her into a wheelchair, Jaysen safely tucked in her arms. The nurse wheeled her to the entrance where Jensen stood by his truck. The back door was open where Jaysen's car seat was. 

"Well, you guys ready to head home?" Jensen asked when she was parked in front of him. Shelbi nodded and stood. The nurse wished them well and wheeled the chair away. Shelbi placed Jaysen in the car seat and got in the back while Jensen shut it behind her. She carefully buckled him, and was amazed at how quiet he was. He hardly made a sound as she buckled him in. Once Jaysen was completely buckled and she was as well, Jensen pulled away and the small family headed home. Shelbi watched in amusement as Jensen drove slowly, "I'm not putting Jaysen in any danger. Do you know how dangerous these roads are? These people are crazy." Never mind the fact before Jaysen was born, Jensen used to be one of those so-called ‘crazy people.’ Shelbi just thought her fiancé was too adorable for words. Needless to say, it took forever for them to actually get home. Once the truck was parked, Shelbi opened the door and hopped out, then turning back to unbuckle Jaysen, closing the door behind her. Holding Jaysen securely in her arms, she looked their home and back down at her son.

"Welcome home, Jaysen. I hope you enjoy your new home." Jensen stopped beside her and kissed her forehead, then Jaysen's. 

"I certainly hope he does. He may have been at home when he was inside you, but now he has even more stuff to play with instead of your kidneys and bladder." Shelbi made a face at that, agreeing with him

"Yeah, that's the part of the pregnancy I really don't miss. I'm just glad I won't have to go to the bathroom every five minutes now that he's not playing soccer with my bladder. Isn't that right, baby boy?" Jaysen simply stared at his mother. Jensen snorted. 

"He's probably thinking 'what the hell are you talking about? I did no such thing.'" Jensen said heading to the front door. Shelbi laughed as she followed. 

"Yeah, he probably is. This one's definitely going to be a charmer. I can tell already. Just like his daddy." Shelbi said giving Jaysen a kiss on the cheek. Jensen set the gifts n the living room then he followed Shelbi to Jaysen's nursery. Walking in, she placed him in his bassinet. Jensen came up behind Shelbi and placed his arm around her waist, which had thankfully gone back to its normal pre-pregnancy size. 

"We did good, huh?" Jensen whispered, staring at Jaysen who was cooing to himself. Shelbi smiled softly and nodded, looking up at him. 

"Yeah, we did. He's amazing." 

"And he's all ours.” The new parents just stood there for what seemed like hours, watching their son coo and babble. After awhile they headed downstairs to make something to eat, turning on the baby monitor in Jaysen’s room and taking the other with them. Shelbi also made sure to keep an eye on the time so she knew when it was time to feed Jaysen as the nurse suggested to feed him every 1 ½ - 3 hours, Since he ate before they left the hospital, Shelbi made sure to go feed him in about 2 hours or so. Jensen made sure she had enough food that was high in calories because as the nursing specialist said, nursing mothers needed more calories and nutrients the babies take when they feed. 

“Man, my boobs feel so sore. They actually feel more tender than they did when I was pregnant.” Shelbi complained. Jensen winced in sympathy. They were pretty tender, tender to the point where she wouldn’t allow him to touch them when they had sex because they hurt so badly. “I’m just glad that in a couple months I’ll be done breastfeeding.” Shelbi said rubbing her breast through her shirt. Jensen couldn’t help but agree since he wouldn’t be able to play with them until Jaysen was done breastfeeding. 

“It was all worth it though.” Jensen said coming up behind her hand wrapping his arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, it was worth it.” Shelbi said leaning back into his embrace. They stood there for what seemed like hours, just soaking up each other’s love and affection. Then Shelbi started laughing.

“What’s so funny? I thought we were having a moment here.” Jensen asked, fake indignation in his voice. Shelbi huffed out a laugh and turned to look him.

“I was just thinking we kind of did everything out of order. We had a baby, now we’re getting married. All before we even had an actual first date.” Jensen though about it for a moment before he started chuckling as well.

“We did do everything backwards, didn’t we? Well, once Jaysen is all settled and you won’t have constant separation anxiety, why don’t we go have dinner, just us? It’ll do us some good to spend time together without the baby before the wedding.” Jensen suggested, slipping his hands down so they were resting on her hips. Shelbi tipped her head to the side, pretending to think about it before smiling up at Jensen.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you, Jen. You are a smart one. That sounds really nice. Just you and me before the wedding. I could get Nikki to watch him. God knows that she’s so in love with already and he’s only 2 days old.” Shelbi laughed as she thought about her best friend. 

“Good idea. Just make sure she doesn’t try to steal him. He’s ours and I don’t really like to share.” Jensen said kissing her on the lips, tugging her closer as he did so. Shelbi giggled against his lips, bringing her arms around his neck to pull him closer as well. They jumped when the doorbell rang, announcing someone’s arrival. Shelbi laughed and let go of Jensen to see who was at the door. She wasn’t surprised to see her family on the porch, gifts and stuffed animals in their arms. 

“Hey, guys! Come on in. It’s good to see you.” Shelbi said hugging everyone as they came in. Jensen walked into the front hall and hugged his future in-laws and took the gifts, placing them in the kitchen. 

“Well, I say, you look like you were never pregnant! Damn that young skin!” Diane said putting her arms on Shelbi’s forearms to get a look at her. 

“Yeah, it snapped right back, like a day after the birth, which I am totally grateful for.”

“Right, so where is the handsome little one? I’ve been so excited about meeting him since I heard he was born. Nikki tells me he’ll be a looker when he gets older.” Shelbi rolled her eyes as she led her aunt up the stairs to Jaysen’s nursery. Walking over, Shelbi peered in and smiled at the sight of Jaysen sleeping contently. 

“Make sure you don’t wake him. I just put him down to sleep.” Shelbi said allowing Diane closer to the crib. Peering in, Diane let out a quiet coo, aw on her face.  
“Nikki was right. He’s a perfect little angel. He’ll definitely be a charmer when he gets older. With that brown hair and green eyes, oh, he’ll have the ladies begging for his attention.” Diane took a quick picture before heading back downstairs where Jensen was talking with Dave. Issac hadn’t been able to come because of work and Alyssa had school, so it was just her aunt and uncle. Diane excitedly showed him the picture and he said that both sides of the family most definitely had great genetics. Shelbi opened the gift bags, from other family and friends in New York. Diane’s had a light blue onesie that said, “Mama’s boy,” along with matching blanket. Another onesie, this one green, said “Chicks dig me!” Another one, this one a white one said, “Cowboy in Training,” that had Jensen smiling so big. 

“He definitely has that Texan blood in him.” Jensen said holding it against his chest. Shelbi laughed and kissed his cheek. 

Another white one also had Jensen smiling, “Future Golfer.” Shelbi took out another white onesie that said, “Hooked on Mommy,” making her smile. The last one, a blue one, said, “Mommy’s Little Monster.” Shelbi smiled, wiping away the moisture that was in her eye. The rest of the gifts included diapers, wipes, and binky. 

“This great you guys. Thank you so much!” Jensen said, helping Shelbi fold the onesies and hugged them.

“Well, anything for family. You’re family now, Jensen, even without the wedding. Just make sure you treat her right and we won’t have any problems.” Diane said, though she was calm there was a threat underneath what she said. Jensen gulped and nodded, promising to take care of Shelbi and Jaysen. He wasn’t like Daniel who would cheat on Shelbi the first moment he got. His momma did raise him better than that. She’d tan his hide if he did, despite him being almost 32; Donna Ackles was not a woman you did not want to cross. 

Diane and Dave stayed for about an hour before leaving, making plans for dinner before their flight back to New York. Diane said she wanted a chance to see Jaysen awake before she had to leave. Dave shook Jensen’s hand and Diane hugged Shelbi before leaving. Closing the door, they both breathed a sigh of relief now that they were finally gone. Jensen was about to say something but the sound of crying cut him off. Shelbi sent him a smile as she headed back up to the nursery. 

“Back to the daily grind.” Shelbi said. Jensen smiled he wouldn’t have it any other way.

\--------

The sound of crying snapped Shelbi out of her sleep. Blearily blinking her eyes, she rubbed them and moved to sit up, but was stopped but Jensen.

“You go back to sleep. I got him.” 

“Sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Get some sleep.” A kiss to her forehead and Jensen was gone. Lying back, Shelbi sighed and relaxed back onto the bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she swore she could hear singing through the monitor. Moving close to the monitor, she leaned in and listened closely and smiled. Yep, he was definitely singing. Removing the covers, Shelbi stood and walked to the nursery. She stopped in the doorway and watched Jensen with Jaysen. He was singing “crazy love” as he rocked back and forth trying to get him back to sleep. The look in Jensen’s eyes could only be described as pure happiness as he held his son to him. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door way, a pure happy smile on her face. This was her family, the one thing she’s been wanting since she could remember. And she finally has it. 

Jensen turned and smiled at her, “Look, Jaysen, its mama.” He said angling the four day old toward his mother. Jaysen was wide awake, his bright emerald green eyes wide as they take in his mother in the doorway. Shelbi smiled and walked in, holding out her arms to take the infant. Jaysen fidgeted as he was passed from his father to his mother, moving his eyes to his mother’s face, drool coming out of his mouth. Shelbi took a bib and wiped his mouth, moving to sit in the rocking chair Jensen had made himself when she was still pregnant. She sat down and undid her shirt, knowing he was probably just hungry. 

He came over and sat down by her, watching as he fed from her. He never thought he would be so ridiculously happy, even when he was with Danneel. But then this young woman came into his life three years ago and completely turned his world around. When he first met her, on her first day as Arianna Singer, he never expected he’d fall in love with her, let alone have a kid. 

Shelbi watched her son as he nursed from her contently. She rubbed his cheek gently as he kept his eyes trained on her. Soon enough he released so she could burp him before switching to the other one. Jensen covered the one that was done, not wanting her to be completely exposed while she nursed their son. Jaysen finished on that side pretty quickly, and was transferred to Shelbi’s shoulder to be burped. She patted his back, sharing a smile with Jensen. He let out a loud burp that startled him and his parents. Pulling back, Jaysen had a startled expression on his face as he stared at his mother.

“Don’t look at me, little man. That was all on you. You are definitely your father’s son.” She said, making Jensen chuckle. 

“Yeah, sure. Says the woman who can out burp Jared any day. Don’t start lying to our son about your habits, Shel.” Jensen teased. Shelbi stuck her tongue out at him and stood from the chair, walking over to the crib. She laid him down as Jaysen yawned and rubbed his eyes with his little fists. 

“Sleep tight, Little Man.” Shelbi said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. After a moment of watching him, the two walked back to their room to get some sleep. After all, they need to get as much rest as they could.

***

6 weeks later and they proud parents were showing off their small family at a CW event. Many of the reporters and newscasters were all trying to get photo ops and statements from Shelbi and Jensen, while Shelbi held Jaysen proudly in her arms. Many commented that they were the perfect family. Jared and Genevieve had also brought Thomas along with them. 

While on their way into the building, a reporter shouted out, “Jensen, when are you and Shelbi going to tie the knot?” The couple looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Finally, Shelbi nodded and smiled. Jensen smiled back and turned to the reporter.

“We’ve set a date for around Jaysen’s 6 month birthday. We’ll have an announcement out soon.” With that, Jensen ushered his fiancée and son away from the paparazzi and into the venue where the event was being held. Jensen, with the future Mrs. Ackles and their son, felt as though he could take on the entire world. 

He was very lucky indeed to have met this woman. And he would show her for the rest of their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all those who have been reading this. Its my very first complete chapter fic. I may have a sequel in the future, who knows? Thanks to all
> 
> Also, about when Jaysen was conceived, they had the wrap party around the 12th of May, as they were on summer hiatus. So, he was conceived that night. And was born Feb. 5th, give or take a couple days 
> 
> I added this cause i know i never mentioned what month she found out she was pregnant and never even hinted at when the due date is, so there ya go


	8. AN Note

I will be doing a sequel to this I lost my drive that had the work I had started on it so I will be doing the next part soon (hopefully) 

Love you guys thanks for all the reviews


End file.
